


Thank you

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Thorki Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Thorki Big Bang 2019





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri/gifts).



bonus ♥


End file.
